tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
I Need Love
This is the televenth episode of Survivor: Norway Challenges Reward Challenge: Spinning Wheel The castaways start off by holding onto a disk and spinning around it in order to detach it from a post, making them dizzy. They must repeat the process for the final two discs and make their way to a decoding station, where they will align 3 numbers for a combination. They will then pull on a lever. If they have right, a flag in the respective color of their station will raise. First person to do this wins reward. Winner: Julie Halpern (Shared with Sam Johnson and Justin Banks) Immunity Challenge: Bone To Pick The castaways have one hand tied behind their back, and they have to start off by making a hook with 3 pieces in order to hook a bag of puzzle pieces. They will then take the pieces and begin working on the lower portion of a fish skeleton. They must repeat this process for the middle and upper portions. First castaway to assemble their puzzle wins Immunity. Winner: John Snow Story Night 30 The final six return to camp and loudly celebrate voting out Quinn. Justin states that was long overdue. Everyone agrees and Julie jokes about the face Quinn made when he was blindsided. Day 31 Early in the morning, the jovial mood is still around. Leo comments on how quiet the camp is without Quinn's arrogance and condescending comments. Justin chuckles, saying that the day feels like it's going by faster without Quinn around to be a drag. The final six, all still happy, meet Jeff for their next reward challenge. Jeff comments on the happy faces on everyone, with John saying voting Quinn out brightened everyone's spirits. Jeff then states that everyone's spirits will brighten a bit more as their loved ones are there. Everyone is surprised as Jeff calls out the loved ones. Alex's girlfriend, Shelly. John's wife, Tanya. Julie's mother, Shelia. Justin's boyfriend, Will. Leo's cousin, Vince. Sam's father, Damien. Jeff then goes over the challenge. Julie and Alex are quick to start the challenge as the other stumble while spinning. Julie gets her first disk off and begins to work on her second. As Julie is halfway done her second disk, Alex gets his first off. Leo trips over his own feet, much to his cousin's enjoyment. Julie gets her second disk and is quickly followed by Alex, who has caught up. Sam and Justin finally get their first disk as John also trip over his feet. Alex gets his third disk seconds before Julie and the two race to the decoding station. Alex and Julie try to quickly solve the combination. Alex pulls his lever first but he is wrong. Julie then pulls hers and her flag raises, winning her reward. Julie and her mom hug in celebration. Jeff then asks which two Julie will take on the cruise. She first chooses Sam. She takes a longer time for her second choice. Justin says 'Please Julie, I need love.' Julie then picks Justin, much to the other threes annoyance. Alex, John, and Leo return to camp, disappointed. John brings up Justin practically begging to go on reward, which the other two also found annoying. Alex then chances the subject to Julie's strength in challenges. He states Julie has been the front runner in almost every challenge and can win her way to the end. The other two agree. On the yacht, Sam and Justin thank Julie for choosing them. Justin comments on what Levi said to him before she left and hopes that his actions at the last Tribal showed his true colors. Justin's mention of the jury begins to worry Sam. She and her dad go off alone. She tells her dad that she and Justin have a final two but worries that she will lose against him. Damien tells Sam to go with whatever feels right. Sam returns to the table and brings up Alex's strength. Justin agrees Alex is a major threat in challenges and should be taken out soon. The three shake hands to vote Alex out next. Back at camp, John brings up Justin's reputation. He states Justin has been playing a stand up game and he would vote for him if he were at the end. The other two agrees. John then says they should vote Justin out as soon as possible. The three reward winners return from camp and Leo pulls Justin to the side. He tells him everything John and Alex said, infuriating Justin. Day 32 Justin wakes up early and decides to go fetch water for the rest of the tribe. Not even a minute after arriving to the well, he sees John and Alex walking. He decides to hide himself as John and Alex arrive at the well. John states that once Julie is gone, they will take a shot at Justin with Leo. Alex agrees, but worries Leo may be with Justin. The two agree that John will create a fake final two with Leo to secure his loyalty. Justin hurriedly gets back to camp and wakes Leo up. Justin quickly informs Leo of what he heard and tells him to agree with whatever John says. Leo says he will and Justin leaves just as John and Alex arrive. John then states he wants to go to the end with Leo as he feels they will have a good shot against each other. Leo, feigning interest, agrees and the two agree to target Julie. Leo meets up with Justin and tells him that he wants to go after Julie first, due to her being stronger than Alex and John. Justin, frustrated, says he trusts Julie more than Alex and John. Leo argues that if they go to the final four with Julie and Sam, they can both beat them in a fire making challenge. Day 33 . The final six meet Jeff for their next challenge. Julie gives the necklace back as Jeff explains the challenge. Julie gets a headstart on the challenge as everyone struggles to hook their hooks together. Leo and Sam struggle greatly while Julie gets her third hook and begins going for her bags. John gets his second hook and begins working on his third. Julie gets her first bag and races back to her puzzle. She starts placing pieces as John gets his third hook and gets his first bag. As he returns with his first bag, Julie goes out to get her second bag. Justin gets his third hook and begins getting his first bag. Alex continues to struggle getting his second hook as Sam and Leo finally get their final hook and go out to get their bag. John finishes his puzzle as Julie struggles to hook her second bag. Both John and Julie get their second bag at the same time and race back to their puzzle. As Julie starts to work on the middle half, two pieces from the bottom piece fall off, forcing her to fix them. This allows John to get a small lead as he is half way done the middle section. Justin begins to work on the bottom section as John races to get his third bag with Julie close behind. John gets his third bag as Justin races to get his second and Leo and Sam get to their puzzle with their first. Alex finally gets all his hooks and races to get his first bag. John and Julie return to their puzzle at the same time and race to finish the top portion. John quickly puts pieces on while Julie accidentally knocks off a middle piece. This gives John the time to assemble the puzzle, winning him immunity. The final six return to camp and John says it feels good to be in the final five. Justin glumly congratulates his former ally on his win, which Alex takes note of. Alex tells John he thinks Justin knows and worries they won't be able to get rid of Julie. Julie, Sam, Justin, and Leo meet in the woods and Julie pushes for Alex to go, calling him a schemer. Justin agrees and the four shake hands that they will vote Alex. Julie and Sam leave and Leo begins to push for Julie to go. Leo points out Alex sucks in challenges and is no threat while Julie has been a front runner in a majority of challenges. Leo then tells Justin that he is voting Julie no matter what. Julie and Sam meet together in the shelter. Julie states she is worried Justin and Leo may go back on their word. Sam states she isn't worried as she has trusted Justin the entire game and he wouldn't go back on his word. Julie doesn't share Sam's optimism. At Tribal, Julie says it is hard to be without immunity and could get votes tonight. When Jeff asks who Julie wants out, she says Alex. She states that Alex has been very social with the jury. Alex says the same for Julie, adding on her impressive physical game. He warns Justin and Leo that if she stays, she will make a run to the end and win the game. Justin states he doesn't know who to trust and is going with his gut. The tribe is then called to vote. Justin ends up going with Leo and joins him plus Alex and John in voting Julie. A shocked Sam simply stares at Justin, who cannot look her in the eyes. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Sam cuts off all ties with Justin. * Alex and John take a shot at Justin. * A reward win could spell disaster for one Survivor. Author's Notes